


Thinking of You

by miraclemira



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Avengers, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, SHIELD, SSR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemira/pseuds/miraclemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: I do not own any of these characters and all characters are own by Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

-1945-  
"Peggy.. I gotta put her in the water." Steve spoke calmly into the radio transmission. 

"Steve.. We can work this out. I'll put Howard on the line. He'll know what to do." Peggy, beginning to cry, spoke worriedly back. 

"Peggy, this is my choice." Steve regretted those words but he had to. It was the only way he could save his hometown, save his girl. "I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." 

"Of course.." Peggy formed a small smile before it faded. She gripped the microphone tightly, "A week. Next Saturday. At the Stork Club. Eight o'clock sharp and don't you dare be late." Her eyes began to water more. 

"You know... I still don't know how to dance." Steve remembered always being worried about stepping on her toes when they were both ready to dance. 

"That's all right. I'll show you how. Just be there." Peggy's heart began to hurt more and more, she was frightened and scared. 

"I'll have the band play somethin' slow, that way I don't step on your f-" Steve's line went dead. 

"Steve?" Peggy pushed the transmission button. "Steve..?" She began to cry harder and harder until she couldn't hold it back anymore. 

-1947-

It had been a couple years since the army and even the nation had declared Captain America's death. Peggy regretted it. She regretted leaving him in that plane, not getting Howard in time, and worse... At some points, she blamed herself. 

She walked down the streets of New York City in her blue heels that matched her blue skirt and blazer. Her red hat pressed against her hair, accenting the slight touch of red in her blazer. She loathed the army colors now, too many memories jumbled into one color for her heart to bare and when it came down to the bone, she was a strong and confident woman but she loved Steve. Oh god, how she loved him. 

When Jarvis gave her Steve's blood, the last real thing she had of him, her heart ached in pain but her body carried on. She was an agent and she knew her value, no one, not even Steve's legacy would change that. 

"Mornin' Carter." Sousa spoke to her as soon as she sat down at her desk. 

"Morning, Daniel." She spoke back in a light voice. 

"You still got those plans for this Fourth of July?" He raised a brow in curiosity. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." She spoke back as she took a seat. 

"Mind if I ask what they are?" Daniel inquired a little further, "It's all right if you don't wanna-" He was cut off by Agent Thompson. Peggy excused herself from their conversation and went to go put a file in its proper place. 

"Sousa.." Thompson spoke quietly until Peggy was no longer in hearing distance, "How many times have I told you, she's not gonna trade in a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch." 

"It's not about that." Sousa spoke back. 

"Yea? Then what's it about?" Thompson replied sarcastically. 

Peggy pulled the box out and placed the file in the proper place. She looked around, making sure no one was there before she found Steve's file and opened it. She pulled out the photo of him, the real him, the one before the serum and smiled down at it. Memories played in her head of them together. She ran her hand along the photo and a small tear began to form in her eyes before she heard Daniel's voice again. Peggy quickly put the file away and threw any form of tears out the window. 

"Peggy, c'mon. We got a case." He called, a soft smile on his mouth. She followed him to the chief's office and took her seat. 

-2015- 

Steve walked into the training center of the New Avengers tower. Natasha stood right beside him as they talked and walked. Steve, even though Natasha helped lead the group, was mostly in charge. He had information given to him and he gave orders. He enjoyed the help of Natasha, it made life at the center less boring. 

"You still planning on your plans for the Fourth of July?" Natasha looked over at him, as he signed a form. 

"Yea. Same as always." Steve nodded and looked back her, "No parties, Nat." 

"I wasn't-" She smirked, "Fine.." She grumbled as Steve continued to walk. He may have been an old man, but boy, Natasha sometimes had a hard time keeping up. "Did you ever call that nurse?" 

"She's not a nurse." Steve replied, "And no, I didn't." 

"Right.. CIA now." Natasha looked around. "You should. I personally trained with her. She's nice." 

"Too busy." Steve spoke as he turned into the training center to speak with the New Avengers. 

"Too busy with your mystery plans for the Fourth?" Nat raised a brow. 

"They're the same ones sense I came back." Steve spoke again before facing the team. "Avengers." He shouted, "We have a new assignment." Steve brushed off another possible date opportunity and it was time Natasha took things into her own hands. She thought of ideas while Steve talked to the team about a possible new recruit. Natasha knew the guy was getting in, it was just a matter of them getting along. Which, is Steve would have his way, was going to happen.


End file.
